


Babies And Their Angels

by Nekos_Black_Rose_13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Friendship, Gabriel and Kids, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekos_Black_Rose_13/pseuds/Nekos_Black_Rose_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Food for thought: Babies can see angels when adults can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babies And Their Angels

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend sangue-e-vino (on Tumblr) gave me this challenge: What if babies could see angels when adults can't? And this little ficlet is the result. Hope you guys enjoy. Comments and creative criticism is always welcome. :3

It is said that when a baby is born they still have a connection to the place that they were once before. Heaven. And that connection allows them to see things that others cannot. Such as angels. There are some angels who revel in this. They play with the human babies, basking in their curiosity and innocence. Sometimes, when a baby takes its first steps, it is thanks to an angel who was patient enough to teach them when their parents were busy with careers or family matters.

However, when the baby grows older that connection begins to sever.  And they forget about the angels that once played with them. It is a sad thing. Because while each baby forgets and moves on, each angel remembers every baby they ever adored. Some even linger and watch as the baby grows, guarding it as best they can now that they are unseen, unheard and unfelt. This is how the concept of guardian angels began.

There is one angel-an archangel, actually-by the name of Gabriel who absolutely loves children. He was the best with the angel fledglings and the human babies. At the time he was sitting in the nursery of a beautiful two month old baby by the name of Luna. She was unhappy. Her stomach hurt and she was about to start crying. Gabriel didn’t want that.

“You’ll be okay, kiddo,” He said softly, reaching down to poke her little nose gently. Luna gurgled and reached up to grip Gabriel’s finger, making him smile. “I got ya. You’ll be just fine.” He poked her little belly with his pinky-seeing as his pointer finger was being held captive-and allowed a tiny bit of his mojo sooth her achy tummy. Luna giggled and flailed a little, swinging his finger back and forth, never letting go.

Gabriel looked at his captive finger and pulled on it lightly, but not enough to pull free, and pouted. “Kiddo, you’re strong. I can’t get free,” He said, tugging again. Luna laughed and held onto his finger with both of her hand, squeezing lightly. Gabriel made a yelping sound and fell over. “Oh the pain! You’re too strong for me!” The playful outburst caused Luna to burst out laughing, the little fits like music to the angel’s ears. A baby’s laughter sounded so much sweeter than all the choirs of heaven.

The door to the nursery creaked open and Luna’s mother, Brittany, came into the room. All she saw was her baby girl lying on the plush carpet where she had left her in a fit of giggles. It was puzzling to see a child laughing at nothing, her little finger curled around air as though clutching something. Gabriel sat back up and placed his other pointer finger-the one on his free hand-over his smirking lips with a wink to Luna. This was their little secret. 


End file.
